


At the Movies

by romanticalgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	At the Movies

Officially neither of them should be behind the wheel, but that doesn’t stop them. It’s only a couple of miles from the movie theater to William and Christine’s house, and driving while intoxicated is sort of a family tradition. Courtney pulls into the driveway, fishtailing a little bit on the gravel, causing Christine to burst into a fit of giggles. She nearly loses the flask, but Courtney manages to grab it before it tips over, even though it’s sealed. 

“Ha! Victory!” She unscrews the cap and takes a drink. It’s nearly empty, so she tilts it almost straight up.

“Hey! Gimme some.” Christine reaches over and grabs it, leaning in to lick the drops off Courtney’s chin before she drains the last of the whiskey. She pouts as she pulls the flask away, her lower lip extended dramatically. “It’s all gone. We should go inside where it lives.”

“Ex...ex...good idea.” Courtney turns off the car and struggles to get the key out before realizing she hasn’t actually put the car in park. She does that and the key comes free easily. She grins in triumph and climbs out of the car while Christine fumbles in her purse for her keys. “Um, I have the keys.”

“Oh. Right. Right. You drove.” Christine nods and reaches for them, taking them out of Courtney’s hand and staring at them until she remembers which one is for the house. She narrows it down to two and tries one and then the other until the door makes a click. “We have achieved the home of whiskey. Be very quiet. It might be sleeping.” 

Courtney nods seriously and follows Christine into the house, shutting the door as quietly as she can. Christine shushes her when Courtney locks it, the click loud in the silence. Courtney mouths a ‘sorry’, tiptoeing after Christine into the living room. 

Christine turns and falls back onto the couch. “I think we scared it away.”

“That’s sad.” Courtney leans against the door and frowns, her brow furrowed. “Maybe we should set a trap.”

“Maybe.” Christine licks her lips, her fingers sliding along the hem of her skirt where it’s lying at mid-thigh. “What should we use as bait?”

Courtney exhales roughly and runs a quick hand through her short hair. She sucks her lower lip into her mouth and sucks on it before scraping her teeth over the tender as she releases it. Christine’s looking at Courtney with her lashes lowered. Courtney’s chest hitches as her breath catches and she shakes her head. “I usually use whiskey for bait.”

“You think whiskey likes the taste of other whiskey?”

This time Courtney bites her lip hard to keep the low groans locked in her chest. “Yeah,” she finally manages. “Yeah. It does.”

“Come here, Courtney.” Christine makes a little song out of it, humming after the words. “Come over here with me.”

Courtney pushes off the door jamb and walks across the living room. Christine shifts on the couch, letting her legs fall open slightly, the action pulling her skirt higher. “Did you wear that pretty skirt for me?”

“Just for you.” Christine traces the hem again, her fingers splayed out on her bare thighs. “Do you like it?”

“I love skirts.” She stands between Christine’s legs and smiles down at her. “It’s going to get all messy.”

“So’m I.” Christine giggles. “Make me messy, Courtney.” 

Courtney sinks down onto her knees, her hands sliding up Christine’s calves before moving over her knees to her thighs. She pushes Christine’s skirt up higher, groaning as Christine shifts, parting her legs even further, showing off smooth, shaved skin. “If I’d known you didn’t have anything on underneath, we could have been naughty at the theater.”

“If we’d been naughty at the theater, I would have had to have been quiet.”

“Quiet there.” Courtney moves her hand, brushing her fingers lightly over Christine’s skin and smiling as she shivers. “And noisy here. Would have used my fingers there. Tongue here.”

“Use both.” Christine rolls her hips and Courtney’s finger parts Christine’s labia, sliding against the wet nub of her clit. “O-oh. Like that.”

“So bossy.” Courtney smiles and leans in, biting lightly at the inside of Christine’s thigh. “How do you three survive with you all being right all the time?”

“Quit _talking_ ,” Christine tries thrusting upward, wanting Courtney to touch her, wanting friction and pressure. “Please, Court.”

Courtney bites again, leaving a wet pink spot on Christine’s pale skin and then presses her hands to the inside of Christine’s thighs, parting them even further. Christine makes a soft noise as Courtney’s thumbs brush the recently shaved, sensitive skin of her labia, sliding between them and opening Christine up, exposing her slick, wet cunt. “Fuck, Stein.” She whispers the words against Christine’s skin and Christine arches her hips up off the couch. “So fucking wet.” 

Christine doesn’t answer other than a hot groan as Courtney leans in further and slides her tongue down from Christine’s clit to let it tease inside her and then makes her way back up. Christine slides both hands into Courtney’s hair, trying desperately to hold her there, Courtney’s mouth against her. “Court. Fuck. C’mon. Please.”

Courtney traces her tongue along Christine’s labia before sliding it down to Christine’s clit again, licking a quick circle around it before catching it between her teeth. Christine’s fingers tighten in Courtney’s hair and Courtney huffs a laugh against her. Christine’s breath shudders, her whole body trembling.

“Taste like whiskey,” Courtney murmurs, the flat of her tongue pressing against Christine’s clit before she holds it between her lips, flicking the tip of her tongue across it again and again. Christine’s thighs tighten beneath Courtney’s hands and she rises off the couch again, arching up against Courtney’s mouth. 

“God. God. God, Court. Y-yeah. Yes,” Christine pants roughly, letting go of Courtney’s hair long enough to pull her skirt up farther so she can see Courtney’s face as she licks her. “O-oh. Y-yeah. Yeah. Mmm.” 

Courtney rubs her thumb against Christine’s opening, teasing more than touching. Christine lets out another shuddering breath, her body jerking as Courtney slides her thumb in, pressing down against the wet flesh. “So fucking wet for me. Were you this wet the whole time during the movie?” Her face is shiny, her mouth wet as she looks up at Christine. “Were you thinking about this?”

“Yes. Courtney. Yes. Please.”

“Yeah.” Courtney nods once and licks again before sliding her tongue along inside Christine, her thumb holding her still, her fingers curved down, short nails teasing at Christine’s perineum. Christine’s head falls back and she raises one leg, curving it over Courtney’s shoulder. Courtney growls low in her throat and thrusts her tongue deeper and harder, moving her thumb and pushing two fingers inside along with her tongue.

“O-oh. Oh. Oh, god. God.” Christine’s body tightens, her heel digging into Courtney’s back as she fights against her orgasm, not ready for it to end. “C-court. God.”

Courtney curls her tongue and slips her fingers free, dropping them down to rub at her tight hole. Christine gasps and comes, her body wracked with desperate breaths as Courtney pushes her finger in. “Wanna get fucked, don’t you, Stein?”

“Y-yes. Fuck, yes. Court. Court.” She tries to spread her legs wider as Courtney moves to lick her again, her finger pumping slowly and steadily in Christine’s ass. Come and saliva slide down, slicking everything up. “G-god. Fuck. C’mon. Oh god.” Courtney moves back up to Christine’s clit, focused and intent on it, pushing a second finger inside Christine.

Christine arches up, only her head on the couch, pressed hard into the back of it. A second orgasm hits her and she cries out, her whole body shaking. Courtney doesn’t stop and everything feels like it’s magnified, out of focus, and overloaded. A second tremor runs through her and she can feel the wetness sliding down to her ass, coating Courtney’s fingers as she keeps fucking her. 

“Stop. Please. Can’t...Please...” 

Courtney stills her hand and pulls back, her face wet. Her eyelashes are spiked from it and she’s panting roughly. “You’re so...” She shakes her head and kisses Christine’s inner thigh, sucking a hard, hot spot on her skin. “Fuck.”

“B-bedroom. Let’s...want...want to fuck you. Need...need it.” 

Courtney eases her fingers free and rests her hands on Christine’s thighs to lever herself up. She leans in and kisses her, her tongue fucking Christine’s mouth just as thoroughly as it did her cunt. Christine slides her hands up Courtney’s waist, pushing her shirt up and squeezing her breasts through her thin, cotton bra. She pinches Courtney’s nipples lightly, getting her own laugh in as Courtney moans. “Do that and we’re not going to make it to the bedroom.”

Christine pinches again, twisting slightly. Courtney’s knees give a little and Christine bites Courtney’s lower lip. “Everything I need is in there.”

“You have fingers and a tongue. You have everything _I_ need.”

“Quit arguing.” Christine pinches again, harder. “You’re just as bad as the rest of us. Besides, if you don’t do what I say, I’ll stop doing this.” This time her nails dig in as she pinches and Courtney’s back arches and her knees do give way, slamming into the couch between Christine’s legs. “Don’t want that, do you?”

“No. No. Don’t stop.” Courtney kisses her again, hard and deep and hungry until Christine releases her and pushes her away. 

“Bedroom.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m going.” Courtney strips off her shirt and throws it in Christine’s face as she heads down the hall. Christine laughs and uses it to clean herself up, just to piss Courtney off. She carries it into the bedroom with her and when she gets there Courtney’s naked, nipples a dark pink from Christine’s fingers.

Christine throws Courtney’s shirt back at her and then grabs Courtney’s hand. She guides her to the bed and pushes her down on it, her legs over the edge, feet on the floor, ass at the very edge. “Perfect.”

“Stein...”

She gives Courtney a look that quiets her and goes into the closet. Everything has to be high up now, so she gets the box down from the shelf and brings it by the bed. Courtney turns her head, trying to see. “You’re really bad at this behaving thing, Courtney. You and Bill are _definitely_ related.”

Courtney whimpers at that, pressing her heels to the ground and angling her hips upward. “Said you were going to fuck me.”

“Not a lick of patience.” Christine grins and flicks her tongue over Courtney’s clit. “I don’t know why I put up with you.” 

“The th-three orgasms I gave you.”

“I guess that is worth keeping you around.” Christine laughs and sits on the bed, running her fingers through the tangle of light brown hair at the apex of Courtney’s thighs before tugging lightly. Courtney’s breath catches and Christine smiles. “Did eating me out get you all ready, Court?”

“Yeah,” Courtney manages through gritted teeth as Christine pulls a little harder. “God, fuck me.”

“Say please.” 

“Chris.”

Christine tugs even harder and Courtney’s body tightens and she raises her hips again. “Please. Fuck. Please.”

Christine laughs and turns her head, biting sharp and hard at Courtney’s nipple. “Good girl.”

“Fuck you,” Courtney half-moans, half-laughs.

“Nope.” Christine picks up the thick vibrator from the box and pushes it inside Courtney. “Fuck you.” She turns it on high, guiding it in and out of Courtney’s body. “You think I can get you to three, Courtney? You think I can make you come?”

“Yes. God, Chris. God. H-harder. Faster. Fuck.”

“Oh, well, just for that...” Christine turns the vibrator down and pulls it halfway out. Courtney mewls and tries to thrust against it, but Christine keeps her from taking it deeper. 

“Stein. Stein. C’mon. Fuck. Please.” Courtney’s voice breaks as Christine pulls the vibrator out farther, barely penetrating. “Please.”

Christine turns it off and pulls it out before she climbs onto Courtney’s lap, her wet cunt against Courtney’s stomach. “You want it?”

“Yes. _Please_.”

Christine slides the vibrator between her lips and sucks on it, letting it make a wet sound as she slides it out. “You don’t taste like whiskey. Not at all.” She sucks on it again and then pulls it free of her mouth, turning it on and reaching back to slide it into Courtney again. 

Courtney shudders beneath her, thrusting up as Christine turns the vibrator back on high. She buries it deep inside Courtney then braces herself over Courtney’s body, her hair falling around her face, the ends clinging to Courtney’s skin. 

“Should make you count them off for me. You think you can remember how to count when you’re coming?” She doesn’t give Courtney a chance to answer before she moves her head down and catches Courtney’s tender nipple between her teeth. She can feel Courtney’s heels slip against the carpet, feel her fighting for traction, thrusting up against Christine as she does. Christine sucks hard at the nipple and then bites it again, holding it tight between her teeth until Courtney cries out. 

Christine licks her lips as she pulls back, looking up at Courtney. Her face is flushed and her eyes closed. Her nipple is bright red, Christine’s teeth marks visible and darker. 

“What was that? Was that one?” She doesn’t give Courtney a chance to answer before she takes the other nipple in her mouth. She sucks lightly and then harder, building up the pressure as Courtney arches off the bed. Christine scrapes her teeth from the base of the nipple to the top and then clamps her teeth around it as she reaches over and pinches the other one.

“Fuck. One. One. Fuck.” Courtney gasps, her body jerking as she comes. Christine sits back, her hands on Courtney’s knees behind her. Tears shine bright in Courtney’s eyes. “One. Jesus.”

“Does that mean stop?”

“No. Please. Don’t stop.” Courtney moves her own hands to her nipples, pinching them as Christine watches. Small tremors rock Courtney’s body as she tightens her fingers. “D-don’t stop.”

Christine laughs and walks on her knees up toward Courtney’s head. She stops there, tugging her shirt and skirt over her head and tossing them aside on the floor. Courtney lifts her head to catch and suck on Christine’s labia until Christine pushes her head away. “Need to get fucked, don’t you? Need it hard and fast and deep.”

Courtney nods, not sure she can actually talk at this point. Christine turns and lies down on top of Courtney, her head on Courtney’s thigh as she reaches down and grasps the vibrator. She pulls it nearly out and then pushes it deep inside Courtney, keeping the rhythm steady and hard. Courtney lifts up onto her toes, spreading her legs wide. The vibrator comes out slick with every stroke, wetness dripping down Courtney’s skin. 

“God, you look so good with a cock inside you.” Christine keeps thrusting it as Courtney starts thrusting forward, into the pressure. “Need a cock, don’t you? Should wear one to fuck you, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes. Please. Yes.” The words are soft whimpers. Courtney’s hands are on Christine’s legs, rubbing her skin, her breath fanning against Christine’s cunt. “Please. Please.” She slides her hands up to Christine’s ass, rubbing the firm flesh before sliding her fingers along the cleft, putting pressure on her tight hole again. 

Christine’s hips jerk and she loses her grip on the slick vibrator. Courtney gasps at the sensation and Christine takes the change in rhythm to push harder, deeper. Courtney’s not making any sounds, but Christine can feel her breath coming in rough pants against her cunt, sending shivers along her spine. Her own body tenses and she clenches her muscles and pushes the vibrator deep inside Courtney and holds it, feeling every tremble until Courtney’s coming again. 

Christine eases the vibrator out and brings it up between them, turning it off and sliding it between Courtney’s breasts before she guides it into Courtney’s mouth. Courtney sucks it deep, her eyes closed and pale streaks from leaked tears on her flushed skin. Sliding down Courtney’s body, Christine settles between her legs, nuzzling at the skin before licking it open. Courtney groans around the vibrator and Christine slides her tongue inside Courtney, moaning as she tastes her.

Courtney’s feet slip on the carpet again, so Christine slides her arms beneath Courtney’s legs, holding her steady as she eats her out, pushing her tongue deep and curving it, running it over all the sensitive flesh. Courtney’s body is coiled tight, already on the verge of another orgasm, so Christine licks her way up to Courtney’s clit and bites it just enough to send a spark of reaction through Courtney, pushing her over the edge.

Christine keeps licking until Courtney is writhing and begging her to stop. She does, easing back and guiding Courtney’s legs to the floor. Her legs give out and Christine leans into catch her, helping her down to the floor as well. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Courtney laughs roughly and leans in to kiss Christine. “Wow. Your rug is uncomfortable right now.” 

“We could get into bed?”

“Can you make the bed come down here to get us?”

“Don’t think so.” Christine kisses her again. “Come on. We can get in the bed and sleep until Bill gets home.”

“Mmm.” Courtney lets Christine help her crawl up onto the bed then tugs her up as well. “What happens when Bill comes home?”

“Probably three more orgasms.” Christine snuggles under the covers, pulling Courtney close. “Each.”


End file.
